Locked Up Abroad: Orange Islands
by Panadaaah
Summary: Ash and Gary thought of an idea of bring heroin back to the kanto region from the Orange Island, but that turned into a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Locked up Abroad: Orange Islands

Chapter 1

Ash came back from his trip from the Isshu region, he wanted a holiday but he doesnt have enough money, so he was desperate for some money. So he went to see Gary Oak at Professor Oak Lab. After Ash knocked on the door, Gary opened the door for Ash

"Hey, Ashy boy. How was your wonderful trip to Isshu" Gary said

"Sucked, blew it in the final of the Isshu league final... and I want to go the Orange Islands but I dont have enough money and my mummy refuses to give me money... Is there any way that I get money off you" Ash replied, in a nervous tone

"Hehe, come in my bro, I will explain to you how you get some money" Gary replied

Ash came into Professor Oak lab, and Gary lead him into a couch. Both Ash and Gary sat down onto a couch.

"I will show you how to make money easily, I will give you the cash, you enjoy the hoilday, and bring me back this product. " Gary explained

Gary got out a cookie jar, but instead of having cookies in the jar, there was heroin in the jar.

"See, easy cash. Get you around $10000, plus holiday money..." Gary said

"What happened if I get caught by customs?" Ash replied

"Nothing will happen, mate... the customs officers are lazy there... In fact I will come with you on the trip, just to add some fun" Gary explained "Also the Orange Island laws are easy to get by"

"Sure... If is to do anything for a holiday" Ash said

"Thats good, mate. I will come by your house in next tuesday, I will have to book tickets and all that stuff." Gary replied "Now smell ya later mate"

Ash left Gary house.

Next Tuesday, in the morning. Gary gave me a call.

"Wake up, Ashy... the time has come, mate" Gary yelled

"Okay...okay." Ash groaned "Just wait for me, okay"

"Sure, just hurry up... Plane will be leaving Viridian City Airport at 1pm, and it take and hour and a bit to drive from here." Gary said.

Ash hung up, got his packed up stuff and his mum stopped him

"What the rush" Deila ranted

"Urh, got meet my friend for a sleepover, okay, well see you later in a few days..." Ash replied.

Then he bolted out of the house. Gary was waiting for him outside.

"Get in, will be a fun ride mate, to the airport" Gary shouted.

Ash put his bags in the back of Gary convertible and jumped into the front seat of his car. Gary sped on the highway to the airport. We arrived at the airport in a hour. He dropped me off at departures floor and he said to take care of his luggage, while he look for a park. He also gave me the paperwork.

Ash was looking around this modern airport, in which he haven't seen. He walked into the check in zone for Orange Airways. Ash got out his paper work needed

"You have one more person, well where are they." said the person at the counter

"Urh... looking for a park" Ash replied

Gary came into the check in area as well.

"I see this is your travel buddy" said the person at the counter

"Yep, my friend all right" Ash replied

"Okay so the bags on the floor will be checked in, right. Also I need your paper work and your passports."

"Sure" Gary said taking the lead

Gary put all the bags onto the belt, and gave the lady the paperwork and their passport. The lady checked the paper work and passports, then asked some questions.

"So what are you doing while at the Orange Islands?" asked the lady

"Fun holiday, have a nice rest from work.. hahaha" Gary replied

"Your excited, but time for the important thing. Do you have anything which wont get pass security, if so, place it in your check in luggage." said the lady

"No, mam"replied Gary. Then Gary put the bags on the floor onto the belt. Then all the information were processed

"Here your paperwork, passport and your boarding pass" lady said "Have a nice flight"

"Let get going" Gary demanded

"I want to look around this airport a bit" Ash replied

"Okay... but in 5 minutes, we going to go to immigration and board the flight." Gary replied

Ash went to restaurant and ordered some food.

"You know the plane is going to feed you anyway... right" Gary whispered

"Need to eat anyhow" Ash replied

After Ash finished eating, both of them ran to immigration and then finally on the plane.

7 retarded hours later... Arrival at Orange Island, at Mandarin Island. Ash and Gary got off the plane. Ash and Gary raced to immigration. They got their passport scanned and checked off, collected all their luggage, and stroll pass customs. The customs officers question both of them, but Ash and Gary bags didn't get checked and they walked out. They caught a taxi to the city centre, in a hotel next to a beach.

"Nice and posh, thanks for the hotel, Gary" Ash said "So when the stuff is coming in"

"Thanks, Ashy boy, the stuff will come in 3 days, so yeah, time to fuck around for a bit" Gary repiled. "Maybe we should get sleeping, eh". Then they fell asleep

Ash and Gary were having fun. They were jet skiing, having fun in the pool, swimming on the beach and by night, dancing in nightclubs, getting it up by the girls.

3 Days later, while Ash and Gary were sleeping, they recived a call. Ash picked up the phone

"Yeah, what the fuck you want? me and my buddy are sleeping" Ash groaned

"Get downstairs you prick... I will be waiting at the lobby..." yelled a random guy

"Sure... whatever" Ash replied angrily

Ash hung up and woke up Gary as well

"Gary wake up" Ash yelled

"Whatt... erh my dealer called" Gary replied

"Yeah, lets get downstairs" Ash replied

After Ash and Gary got changed and packing, they went and met the dealer downstairs. The dealer looked angry

"Come on, lets get in the car" dealer muttered

Ash and Gary went into the dealer car. The dealer yelled at them

"You fuckwits... why did you keep me waiting, Gary and random guy... in which I dont know" the dealer yelled

"Erh... im Ash... we just slept in... hahaha" Ash slyly replied

"Your Ass... well im Johnny... and yeah, whatever" Johnny said

We arrived at Johnny house, he looked kind of pissed off

"You 2, take off your tshirt and pants" He yelled

Ash and Gary took off their tshirt and pants. Then Johnny got his 2 of his men to strap drugs to them. They strapped 10kgs of heroin on both of them. Ash was complaining how tight the drugs were strapped, but since Gary has done this before, he couldnt care less. Now they have left Johnny house. He called a taxi to pick them up. After the taxi arrived Ash and Gary got in and Johnny was standing there

"Send those 2 to the airport for their flight" He muttered. Then he handed the taxi driver some money

After an hour, they arrived at the Airport. Ash was scared as shit, they didn't look normal.

"Ash, relax... everything will go to plan... just don't attract attention" Gary said calmly

"Sure, sure... everything is okay" Ash replied

Ash and Gary walk to check in and they checked in all the bags and gave all the info. Then the guy at the counter said.

"Are you hiding something... you seemed sweaty"

"Nah... I sweat a lot, since this a hot cilmate...:" Gary replied in a relaxed tone

"Here your boarding pass and passport, have a nice day, mate"

They went upstairs to the food hall. They ordered some snacks and sat down. Police were looking around. Ash knocked his drink over

"You fuckwit... don't attract any attention" Gary whispered

Ash looked scared as shit. Then one of the police officer came to them

"Is everything okay" He said

"Yes, sir" Gary repiled

"Good"

After 20 minutes eating and whatever, they walked to security. The walked pass security and immigration without any stares.

"Whew... went lucky then... hope there no dogs around here" Ash said

"Hope not" Gary said

Chapter 2 will be next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then an officer approached them, with a dog.

"Oh shit..." Ash whispered "Hope the officer don't come up to us"

"Got any contraband on you" said the officer firmly

"No sir" replied both of them

"Well, I will get my dog to smell you for any contraband" he looked at them then he commanded his dog to smell them

The dog sniffed them and the dog gave off a bark

"I think were dead... the dog is barking" Ash whispered

"Calm down... nothing wrong" Gary whispered back

"You 2, let me pat you down" said the officer

Ash was the first to be pat down. The officer said "What that"

Ash was shocked "Erh fat... hah"

"Lier" yelled the officer

Then he patted down Gary.

He asked Gary the same question. He didnt say anything

"Not saying anything eh, well both of you come with me" said the officer

They walked into an office. The officer look angry at them

"Both of you, take off all your clothes" officer growled

"NO" Ash yelled "Why the fuck I should be gay for you?"

"Do you I have call the police to restrain you and force search you" he yelled

"Fine" Ash groaned

They took of their shirts, pants, shoes and socks. Just when they about to take off their undies, the officer shook his head, so they didn't. To the officer surprise, he saw this sticky white powder strapped onto them. He called for backup. 4 more officers inculding one Kanto Federal Police (KFP) came with testing kits. They cut off the packages from their bodies and cut a hole for them to test it. It came up with a positive reading

"Heroin" said one of the officer

"Hahaha... your in big trouble. Looking at some time jail. Just so you know, you could receive an heavy jail time" said the KFP officer "But for the time being, your going to stay at the police station cell"

"No... please let me go, I'm sorry, I wont do this again" said Ash

"No... its will not happen. Just like all other retards like you that I have to deal with. And were going to take snapshot of you, with you holding the drugs" yelled the customs officer

Ash and Gary posed for the camera, holding the drugs and a sign was underneath saying all the info and all that stuff. Ash cried. Ash started a fight the officers. Before he could attack, he was was brutally slapped by one of officer. He fainted, and handcuff, while Gary was handcuffed as well. They were transported the police station.

Ash woke up, and he saw Gary next to him. He was in a police station lobby. Gary and 2 officers looked at him. Then after a little talk between him and the officer, he went up to the reception

"Got any cells for them tonight" said the first officer

"No, you could just handcuff them in an office somewhere, the cell are usually full due to lots of people, mainly Kanto idiots thinking smart to come here so they bring drugs back" the receptionist said

"Okay..." he repiled

"So you 2 come with me, to my office" said another officer.

They walked into this small office. The officer lighted up a cigarette. He looked pissed off

"So you 2, got caught with heroin right" he growled

"Yes, and im sorry" Ash said

"Hey Ash, dont have to be sorry for them, they wont release you" Gary whispered, "And yes this is ours"

"I see, write up how you got it and what you going to do with the heroin right. Im going to call one of my officer to bring the seized heroin in here."

After both of them wrote their story. He came back along with another officer with the heroin. They took snapshots of the drugs, with Ash and Gary holding the drugs. Ash showed a bit of sadness, while Gary didn't give a fuck

"Wow 10kgs, your are going to face trafficking charges for sure and looking for a life sentence or maybe death. For the time being, since there are no cell room, we going to handcuff you in this office, till we find out your court date and all of that info. And here a phone, so make a quick call to anyone."

Ash was the first to make a call, he called his mum

"Where are you, Ash, you havent came home in over a few days" Deila said

"Erh... in jail, in the Orange Island. Me and Gary smuggled 5kg of heroin each strapped to our body" Ash replied

Deila was shocked to hear that

"You lied, I thought you went to stayed at a friends, but you ended up get busted for drugs... I will do what I can to get you out" Deila said

"Thanks... I guess... im sorry" Ash reliped

The cop came and told Ash to hang up, the Gary was next. He called his grandpa

"Hey Gary, I see you got arrested in Orange Islands" Oak yelled

"Sorry Gramps... and how did you know about this" Gary replied

"Ash mum told me about this, and yeah, both of us will try and help in any possible way" Oak said

"Thanks..." Gary said before the officer took the phone off him

Then the officer hand cuff both Ash and Gary hands to each other and then put another handcuff on them to the table post. They were left there, and the officer gave them food and toilet breaks every few hours.

9 days later the same officer came in and said "Your going to main prison and your court date will be sorted."

Ash and Gary went to the main prison. It was a big prison with guards holding dog like pokemon. They looked pissed off. They went into the reception. The prison officer said "Welcome to hell, and enjoy"

After being changed into their prison clothes, they were chucked into the prison yard. The guard yelled. "You, find your bedroom, we arent responsible in where you sleep"

Ash looked at Gary.

"This is insane... you gotta be kidding me... this is not like the prison in Kanto in where I watch prison shows" Ash said

"Yeah... prisoners are allowed to fuck around with each other" Gary said

Then a bunch of prisoners came up to them.

"Where the fuck are you from, retard" said the prisoners

"Kanto" Ash repiled

"Kanto pest, I see" he repiled

"Hey, take that back" Ash yelled. The the guy grabbed Ash and knocked him out

"You wanna be next" he said to Gary

"No..." Gary repiled.

After a few weeks. Ash got annoyed at being in a prison overseas. He snapped at an prisoner and beaten him up. Then he walked into a yard asking for anyone for a fight, pretending to look tough. Then the same prisoner came and took him to his cell

"So you kanto pest want to fuck with me?" the prisoner yelled

"Fuck you, I dont care what you think or how you think" Ash yelled back

"Pathetic, never learns"

Then he threw Ash on the ground and pegged him on the bars resulting in bruises.

"Want more, fuckwit..."

"No..."

"Get out, then"

Ash came back to cell, while Gary was reading

"So you got beaten up... right" Gary yarned

"I cant take this shit anymore, I might as well escape" Ash yelled

"Dont, this will get you more fucked later on" Gary calmly replied

"... see what happen in court"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash and Gary court day, both of them were transferred to the court to face charges in their prison suit. They were faced up to judge, he looked calm. After they arrive, all the customs officers came in and took their spots. There were only 3 judges and no jury

"So, you 2 are facing charges of drug smuggling and an intent of selling it, right" the first judge said "May the customs officer testify first"

"So your honour, I was walking around the airport. I noticed 2 people acting a bit off just past security checks. So I went up to them, and I got my sniffer dog to smell them. The dog reaction went off and he was barking, So I patted them down and I felt drugs, so I went to have a further look at them. I saw the drugs and its came up positive" explained one officer

"Yes, when I went in. I saw them busted. I sort of believe things, since 90% of the time, people are arrested at the Airport are guilty. I saw the 10kgs of drugs" said another officer

"You want to get some evidence right " said the second judge

"Sure" replied one of them. They got the bags of drugs, and the snapshot of both of them. The three judge was shocked at the amount of drugs that they attempt to smuggle

"My honour, im guilty. I knew I did something illegal, and I was stupid, I have to pay the price" Gary said

"Im dont wanna go to jail, Im really sorry for bringing drugs into your kingdom, can you release me" Ash yelled

"This is the court of law, and on your grounds, Ash, what make you think that your sorry and why did you do it" said the second judge

"Urm im a first timer and yeah. I suppose I would learn my lesson if you let me go" said Ash

"Bullshit" yelled the third judge "For both of you you will get life sentience each, under section 20 in which is a smuggling charge of level 1 illegal narcotics."

When Ash and Gary left the courthouse in the prison van. Ash was upset, that he is going to spend life in hell, while Gary didn't give a dammed. At least he is confident that he will find a way to get out. Though a pardon or whatever.

Gary settled down quite well in prison, Though he isn't making any friends, he is focusing on getting his life back on track. Ash, however didn't like a single bit and would always get beaten up for annoying other prisoners. He thought about escaping but he wait until he decided to appeal his sentience. One day he talked to Gary

"Hey, I want to appeal this jail sentience that I got. That's a good idea?" Ash said

"Not a good idea, if you appeal, you punishment could worsen if you lose. And for our type of case, it going to be hard to win. So we both got life sentences right. That means death for you if you only appeal, while I still get life. Example, you get 20 years, if you lose the appeal process, you get life and so on." Gary explained

"So what, worth a try" Ash replied

"Yeah whatever... good luck" Gary smirked

4 years later, this prison warden called him to the visitor area. Ash saw his lawyer waiting

"So Ash, Im your Richard your lawyer. I have been hired by your mum for your appeal date. Your appeal has been accepted. You sure that you want to go thought this?" Richard said

"Yes, im willing to fight this case till the end" Ash replied

"Hmm... okay, then, your court case will be next friday. So get ready" Richard said.

Next Friday, Ash was transferred to the courthouse. Same process, but with 3 different judges, and they looked far worse than last time. Also saw my lawyer and the same customs officer. They gave their reason, in which the judges believe, and Ash used his same excuse. That pissed of all the judges.

"You know, you just wasted our time. Don't waste our time. For that, your sentenced to death under section 20 and section 41 in which is wasting the court time" said the first judge

Ash yelled in anger in the courthouse"Fuck you cunt, I will fucking attack you cunt... I had enough, you fucking piece of shit, I want to be free, shitcunt"

"Do you want to be shot on the spot?" yelled the second judge

"No" Ash sat down crying

"End of case, and you cant appeal any more, that's it" said the third judge

Ash was transferred back to the prison. He saw Gary sitting down, writing a letter

"So, how did it go with your appeal?" Gary said

"Fuck the Orange Island, gay cunt law suckup, I got sentenced to death" yelled Ash

"Told yah, not to appeal. It wouldnt work, I took what I got. Beats getting what you got" Gary replied

"Fuck this shit, I'm escaping... no worth getting into bigger shit" Ash said

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. I'm just writing my letter for my legal escape, in which a pardon, while you deicide to escape the illegal way, you in big shit for whatever reason." Gary said

A few years later, Gary pardon was accepted, due to good behavior in the prison. He was banned from coming back to the Orange Islands ever again. And for Ash, he was hanged after 2 days after Gary release.

End of story.


End file.
